Midori-Ryoshi
Midori-Ryoshi is a Science-Fantasy/Adventure/Comedy Series, which takes place in the Human-Anthropocene. Summary In the City of San Diego, a young enthusiastic Human and his Friends start to build a Guild, with the Goal of Traveling Terra and protecting San Diego from many threats, ranging small criminals to tyrants. At first, they have regular small adventures, but it slowly comes clear that something big is coming to their homecity. After this, there are individual stories of new members joining them. For Season 2, several years after the Battle of San Diego, a Makaijin-girl named Yukari Nakajima joins the Green Hunters-Guild to become stronger and confront her nemesis and a genocidal fanatic. Characters The Green Hunters Supporting Characters *Ben Wrough (1, 6, 15, 18, 28-30, 53-56, 89, 92) *Principal Carmen Grey (1, 13, 18, 28-30, 53-56) *Jenny Dash'' (1, 3, 42, 53-56)'' *Kim Dash (1, 3, 42, 53-56, 88, 97, 102) *Thomas Dash (1, 3, 42,48, 53-56) *Julia Minnelton (1, 2, 53-56) *Antony Georges (1, 4, 5, 6, 53-56, 89- 102) *Nico Deuko (2, 18, 30, 53-56, 92) *Benedikt Weyler (2, 18, 30, 53-56, 92) *Lawrence Krossner (2, 18, 30, 53-56, 92) *Sandy Yamashiro (3, 4, 21, 30, 42, 49, 53-56) *Joseph Abigail (3, 53- 56) *Sarutobi the Nue (3) *Lisa Smith (4, 30, 32, 34 42, 53-56) *Levi Casco (4, 53-56) *George Haroldi (5, 53-56) *Andrea Gorgis (5, 53-56) *Arnold Lawler (5, 53-56) *Vincent Harrence (6, 53-56) *Diego Sempers (8, 18, 30, 53-56, 88-102) *Kevin Falconeer (8, 18, 30, 53-56) *Burning Andy (9, 30, 53- 56) *Garbage Bone'' (9, 11, 30, 53-56)'' Juneau Atka (10,30,53-56) *Amy Korrell (11, 30, 53-56) * Bono the Stone Golem (15, 30, 53-56) Cairo Eyes (17, 30, 32, 53-56) * T'Edwin (18, 30, 53-56) * Arthur Pendragon (dream only) (22) * Tari Oshia (23, 30, 35, 53-56) * Prestan Mirone (25, 50, 53-56) * Kayne Smith (33, 42, 44, 53-56, 105) * Kibo Peter (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Lyro Hylonoma (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Hyounami Yamashiro (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Odes Warbell (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Gwayn Caroliensis (33, 42, 44, 53-56, 105) * Craxal Jackson (33, 42, 44, 53-56, 105) * Ruffy Eresi (33, 42, 44, 53-56) * Koro Ciel (36, 42, 44, 53-56) * Adrian Alabaster (37) * Kamacuras (38-39) Apollo Ewigkeit (40) Raijin Jump (41) * Marie Smith (42, 53-56) * Thor Aesir (43, 86, 89 '(As a Aura))'' Great Amazonian Order (G.A.O.-Guild) (44) The Children of the Black Forest (45) * Stinglight Oxford (50, 53-56, 105) * Sasha Helson (59, 105) * Kaldor Kalini (62, 71-72, 105) * The Alpha (63, 102) Kyoto Senshi (63,86 -102) * Ex Gremory (64) * Issei Hyoudou (64) * Rias Gremory (64) * Y Ddraig Goch (64) * Luticia Prianas (65- 67) * Ellie Prianas (65- 67) * Yato (70) * Para-Gox (71) * Susanoo-no-Mikoto (as a Aura) (83, 102) * Tom Stasten (84) * Hotraid the Black Dragon (84, 88, 97) * Henry Meyrei (88- 102) * Chief Daniel Nathan'' (90, 97)'' * Herald Ultson VI (102) * Jerred Duster (102) * Nandia Kalini (103- 106) * Haru Kalini (103- 106) * Shiva Nakajima (103- 106) * Seijirou Nakajima (103- 106) * Sayaka Nakajima (103- 106) * Pengrin Yamashiro (105) * GarGar Peter (105) * Scythefeet Hylonoma (105) * Hanzo Yamashiro (105) * Stan Warbell (105) * Phord Eresi (105) * Colleene Ciel (105) * Joy Mirone (105) * Baron Urus (105) * Ares Ni'geel (105) * Kroh Corkes (105) * Jinja Lagooner (105) * Goken Warbell (105) * Marina Illiudo (105) * Sayori Nakajima (105) * Hinomaru Johnston (105) * Chris Gerty (105- 106) Antagonists * Vice Principal Sam Idirus (1, 18, 26- 29) * Reggie Borrs'' (1, 19, 49, 52-54)'' * Dagger Blings (4, 6, 10, 31, 41, 48, 52-54) * Zahnschweiss (5, 21, 46) * Lucky Miles (6, 10, 31, 41, 48, 52-54) * Alfred William (6, 10, 31, 41, 48, 52-54) * Floras Drazile (7, 12, 31, 33, 36, 38-39, 41, 43, 47, 50, 52-53) * Vyron Toxrar (8, 11, 20, 24, 52-54) * Nicky Krogory (13, 33, 41, 43, 52-54) * Flux Omina'' (16, 34, 52-53)'' * Shu Saeko (18) * Boris Tobowsky (26, 32, 43, 50, 52-54) * Cristhopher Boreas'' (51-55)'' * Billy Gensi (68, 85, 90) * Grayman Scarles (69, 85) * Kross the Baltan (71, 74) * Kuro the Kamaitachi (71, 74) * Sutoku VI (72- 83) * Elizabeth Moriya (73- 74) * Hiro Mikazuki (73- 76) * Arian the Werewolf (74- 82) * Ken Hellbuster (75- 80) * Sukuna the Oni (76- 83) * Meth Rougth (76- 83) * Kong Haung (77- 79) * Morgiana the Cyborg (77-82) * Ren the Bake-kujira (78) * Alfred the Incubus (78- 79) * Ruuku the Lizardman (78- 79) * Kojiki the Gashadokuro (83) * Izanami-no-Mikoto (as a Aura) (83) * Deus Drago (86- 102) * Dan Makoto (89- 99, 102) * Kronoa the Iron Giant (91- 99, 102) * Crack the Iron Giant (93) * Dogura Condor (103) * Colossum the Ilthur (105) Episodes Season 1 Guild of San Diego # The young Zoologist of San Diego'' (18- 19/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Galloping Archers and Crocodilian Lancers'' (20- 21/02/2018.A.D.)'' # North America's only Ronin'' (24/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Fashion-Spirits'' (28/02/2018.A.D.)'' # Feathered Ears and Talking Blades'' (02/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Undead-Gamblers'' (09/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Zoo-Trip'' (15- 16/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Meeting the Leader'' (21/03/2018.A.D.)'' # Road-Rowdies!'' (01/04/2018.A.D.)'' # The Frozen North'' (06/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Feasting Grounds'' (19- 20/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Danger from the Underground'' (23/04/2018.A.D.)'' # When the Human snaps!'' (30/04/2018.A.D.)'' # Gladiators VS Samurai!'' (03/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Childhood Remembrances'' (06/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Ogres do not Dance!'' (11/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Saharan Investigation'' (18- 20/05/2018.A.D.)'' # Educational Upgrade'' (01/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Aleena's Maternal Wish'' (09 - 10/06/2018.A.D.)'' # The Hooved Love-Sniper'' (14/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Fun-Day among Hunters'' (27/06/2018.A.D.)'' # Dreamwalkers'' (01/07/2018.A.D.)'' # Beach Times'' (04/07/2018.A.D.)'' # Never let a Sword Drive'' (18/07/2018.A.D.)'' # From Male to Male'' (03/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Berserking Dash, Part 1'' (14/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Berserking Dash, Part 2'' (14/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Garren's Capture'' (15/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Comradry over Control'' (15/08/2018.A.D.)'' # Let's make a Movie!'' (22/08/2018.A.D. - 10/09/2018.A.D.)'' # A Look into Natural History'' (13/09/2018.A.D.)'' # Detective Howard'' (20/09/2018.A.D.)'' # A Day with the Hunter's Pets'' (27/09/2018.A.D.)'' # The Claws of Fire'' (30/09/2018.A.D.)'' # How to save a Shark'' (03/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Sweets of Fortune'' (12/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Green Interview'' (19/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Wrath of Monsters, Part 1'' (31/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Wrath of Monsters, Part 2'' (31/10/2018.A.D.)'' # Vacation on Luna'' (05- 18/11/2018.A.D.)'' # Enthusiasm for Eastern Art!'' (03/12/2018.A.D.)'' # Christmas Celebration with the Hunter-Families'' (25/12/2018.A.D.)'' # Lightning Sword of the New Year'' (31/12/2018 - 01/01/2019.A.D.)'' # Defense of the Amazon'' (13/01/2019.A.D.)'' # The Homunculi of the Black Forest'' (06/02/2019.A.D.)'' # The Wish is Granted!'' (09/03/2019.A.D.)'' # The Great Dragon Show'' (18/03/2019.A.D.)'' # Robots of the University'' (23/03/2019.A.D.)'' # Toys, Toys and More Toys'' (05/04/2019.A.D.)'' # From Female to Female'' (12/04/2019.A.D.)'' # The Wounds of a Wildman'' (25/04/2019.A.D.)'' # The Dungeon before the Storm'' (04/05/2019.A.D.)'' # Attack on San Diego'' (05/05/2019.A.D.)'' # For San Diego!'' (05/05/2019.A.D. - 06/05/2019.A.D.)'' # San Diego is Saved!'' (06/05/2019.A.D.)'' # Festival of Memories'' (06/06/2019.A.D.)'' Season 1.5 Tales between the Stories #Next Generation started! ''(01/09/2026.A.D.) '''Episode 57'' #Elder Warriors (16/10/2030.A.D.)' ''Episode 58' #The renegade Dhampire ''(02/03/2035.A.D.)' Episode 59'' #May the spear purify you ''(23/05/2041.A.D.) Episode 60'' #One from the Lagoon, One from Space ''(05/06/2042.A.D.) Episode 61'' #Six arms, four blades, one girl ''(15/06/2043.A.D.) Episode 62'' Season 2 Chapter of Yukari #New Start in Kyoto ''(22/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 63'' #Apostle Lacertus ''(22/06/2045.A.D. - 23/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 64'' #The Plains of Avalon ''(23/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 65'' #Martian Evolution ''(24/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 66'' #Newcomer Yukari ''(24/06/2045.A.D. - 25/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 67'' #Thief of prehistory ''(25/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 68'' #Gambling Sorcery ''(26/06/2045.A.D.) Episode 69'' #Fighting your inner Demons ''(03/07/2045.A.D.) Episode 70'' #The Beast-Tamer of Baltan ''(17/07/2045.A.D.) Episode 71'' #An Ghoul and Gift ''(24/07/2045.A.D.) Episode 72'' #An Arrival in Devil Territorial'' (25/07/2045.A.D. - 05/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 73'' #First contact with Sutoku's Legion'' (05/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 74'' #A Champion of Hell ''(06/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 75'' #The Antarctic Hell Castle ''(06/08/2045.A.D.) Episode 76'' #The Legion Pride ''(07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 77'' #The difference of two kind (07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 78' #The Fall of Sutoku's Legion ''(07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 79' #Shine your finger! Makaijin!!! ''(07/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 80' #Mind of Man ''(08/08/2045.A.D.)' Episode 81'' #The Last Opera ''(08/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 82'' #Harmony (08/08/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 83' #The Hunter of Ragnarok ''(08/09/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 84' #My new precious Life ''(11/09/2045.A.D.) '''Episode 85' #The new Threat (16/04/2046.A.D.) Episode 86'' #The Extinction-Bringer (18/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 87' #It Begins! The Second Battle of San Diego!! ''(18/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 88' #The Danger Zone ''(19/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 89' #Return of an old enemy ''(23/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 90' #The Monster (30/04/2046.A.D.) Episode 91'' #The Crisis (30/04/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 92' #A Plan ''(02/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 93' #The Ambush ''(04/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 94' #Minute of Life (05/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 95'' #Life and Death'' (06/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 96'' #My Ideology (06/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 97' #The big suprise (09/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 98'' #Never surrender'' (11/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 99'' #The three on one (14/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 100' #Hope (16/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 101'' #The Judgement of Deus Drago (16/05/2046.A.D.)' ''Episode 102' #My four new precious angels ''(20/05/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 103' #Vacation to Tokyo (27/05/2046.A.D.) Episode 104'' #Our Newcomer (08/06/2046.A.D.) '''Episode 105' #Greatest Day ever (13/06/2046.A.D.) Episode 106'' Trivia *The first Season is very loosely based on the School-Life of CyberRaptorX5074. *The hypothetical opening song is Oath Sign from LiSA Category:Series Category:Science-Fantasy Series Category:Adventure Series Category:Comedy Series Category:Human-Anthropocene Setting Category:Cyber-Anthropocene Setting Category:Dark-Anthropocene Setting